Beldame
by aschatria
Summary: With Jo, Aubrey and Sheldon, Mac could definitely get into some serious trouble. This time the trouble kidnaps people during the night and drags them into the swamp. When one of them disappears, the rest of the gang is trying to save their friend from the mud labyrinth. Find out who is lost.
1. Chapter 1

_All events in this story are a result of my own imagination. The certain qualities and the attributes of the characters don't entirely match my own fiction. __All main characters in this story are visually entirely made based on the CSI:NY's characters. I don't own any of the characters from the original show, but this story is mine._

* * *

Rain drops were falling and glittering on the window in the early, morning dusk. Sheldon woke up and saw them on the glass. He crossed fingers and looked again, but it didn't work. Rain started to fall more and more and soon became a vertical river. He smiled; maybe he wished too much.

It seemed it will not stop raining the entire day. He hardly got through the water on the road. The branches were covered with the frosty decorations from the previous night, and now they are just about to release it on his parked car.

He didn't re-park the car, hoping everything is going to be fine. All that climate change is affecting the weather in the most peculiar ways. It rains, than it is hot like in the hell, then ice… No end of the surprises.

He entered the morgue and saw Sid who was just finishing some changes and moving the extra equipment in the hall. He had no time to waste, so he didn't stay long around his busy friend. He asked him how the situation is going with the cleaning. Sid just shook shoulders and that was it.

Phlegmatic, Sheldon continued up to the lab. He took stairs instead of the busy elevator. On the way up he slipped on something wet, something he believed was a water. Without stopping he jumped around the wet parts of the stairs and continue up the floor.

Adam was at the end of the lab reviewing his collection of the bugs vs. poisons. He was so serious that Sheldon wondered how that could be possible. Then he assumed that Mac has something to do with that. He was right.

Mac was in his office, sitting in the chair, overly dressed because he apparently caught some cold a few days ago. Today it was his cleaning day, but his desk looked anything but clean. Piles of old cases, cold cases, all over the head cases, foreign, domestic...

Sheldon knew that his boss is just about to mess the whole thing up and that he is going to find any reason to stay behind with his frozen cases and torture Adam's bugs with solutions and toxins. Or he is going to do that to Adam, after he finds out that Adam can't find a thing, because somebody rearranged the entire lab.

* * *

**- Aw, good morning **– Mac almost shout at Sheldon – **listen to this, you might be interested – **and then he grabbed some highly suspected to be a frozen case file and almost hand it to the Sheldon.

**- No, no, no** – Sheldon stopped him –** I don't want to listen about anything; no cases, no evidence, sir** – he started, and straighten up – **I will not spend one horrid weekend inside the lab **– he replied cold –** From tomorrow, 4 days on, I want to take a break from everything in here.**

- **Ok, ok, but at least for today **– Mac was fast.

It was obvious that Mac didn't want to leave the lab, even for the weekend. Sheldon thought he might be afraid of the prolonged weekends. The workaholic inside of him was having a hard time to enjoy himself or relax like other normal people. Unlike Mac, Sheldon was staying at the lab/ morgue only if that was absolutely vital and highly important for some murder or pile of the evidence which could not wait till Monday.

-** Don't you have a meeting?** –Hawkes asked just to break an odd silence.

**- Yes, we do.** – Mac deliberately emphasized word "we" , which meant he required Sheldon's presence during that meeting.

Mac looked into the small space next to his office. His college had, well, already cleaned her , what a speed! Jo was smiling at Sheldon, she waved her fingers at him, and he waved back in the same cute way.

**- And, err, how are you going to the convention – Stella is coming, right? -** Sheldon asked still focused on Jo, avoiding Mac angry look.

Stella was supposed to come on this wonderful, almost a family meeting, but from some strange, unknown reason she decided to reschedule and forgot the whole thing. She had lots of work to finish. There was no strange reason. Her work was on the first place. Maybe Mac was trying to copycat that attitude, even when he didn't need to. They were quite alike in everything.

-** No, she is stuck on a case, she can't join us. -** Mac replied in one breath.

He was angry indeed. But, he should understand that Stella has to prove herself over and over. Or, she is just too busy making new friends to remember the old ones.

* * *

Adam part of the lab was a mess. Adam was in his super speed mode but still he couldn't find all those little things.

Lindsey sorted everything in Monday. That was one part of a problem. Than Jo sorted it again in Wednesday, and forgot all about it. That was the another part of the problem.

Adam didn't want to leave earlier either, but from a completely different reason than the boss. He was in fact squashed under a pile of work. The real work. And he was afraid that after they come back – he will be in a huge trouble.

And now, he was in the rush and he forgot lots of, to him, the unimportant things, but, very important things to his boss.

Mac was flashing trough the notebook and Jo join him to see how Adam was doing. She took a chair and started to sway on her left-right.

Mac was so deep into his plan to make sure everything is in the proper place. Sheldon was looking at him with a bit of a disregard. The obsession is never good for the mind.

Sheldon knew that Mac is not petty by nature but he is trying to dig out the solid cause to stay in the lab over the weekend.

**- So, did you go through your mail?** – Sheldon asked Adam suddenly.

Sheldon just wanted to break the tension when the boss approached Adam's working area. Sheldon just wanted to avoid all that unnecessary parading about the cause of the worm in the salad bowl. Sheldon just knew that girls messed up the lab, but Adam is way too big cavalier to even mention it. He just wanted to get over with this all, and he wanted it now.

- **Danny and Lindsay sent me an email and an invitation to visit them when we finish with the convention. – **Sheldon said it so calmly and then observed how Mac's jar was gaining some odd, almost alien expression. He never saw that.

**- Well, I did hear them earlier, day in advance. - **Adam confused answer broke the silence** - I never could turn down Lindsey, they went to see her family, parents, and it's for Lucy..**.- he was losing both his notepad and the pencils all over the desk.

Adam hated these things. People were killing trees and for what. We all have touch screens and palms. On the sight of a pencil Adam would usually went insane, but boss insisted that everybody make hand written lists. What a headache… Also, clever as he was, Adam noticed that Mac had no idea about any of this.

**- When did they leave? **– Sheldon asked Adam again. Mac went behind the Adam's desk and started looking for "something". Of course that made Adam feel strange, but Sheldon didn't even blink. Sheldon knew hat Mac is going to do about anything just to stay.

**- I don't know, I didn't receive anything after that. - **Adam said and handed his list to the Mac who appeared behind his back. Mac was still angry, and now he looked very suspicious about them. Adam started to think it is "about Adam".

**- Well, Mac, **– Sheldon smiled – **Lindsey sent me an email but not from her hometown.** – he grimed at boss who stood there confused, but then leaned forward and said.

**- What? Ohm, how... - **Mac didn't understand what was Sheldon saying.

**- Aw, I think they flee to their love nest...- **Sheldon answered with the smile and Jo was following his expressions.

**- Well then...- **Mac had a feeling the two of them are becoming twins.

**- Oh, but it's ok, it's for Lucy. -** Jo said, and Sheldon thought how she sounded a bit funny, and smiled back with the same ridiculous grin at her.

Jo was sitting all the time, swinging in her chair left-right and finally her chair started to squeal under her weight. She was trying to set it right but the chair was unwilling to comply.

**- Oh, she will hear me**.- Mac was saying that just for the sake of an answer; these two were somehow too odd. – **Are you okay?** – he asked finally. – **You children were not at the lab playing with the volatile chemicals… ?** –he asked still observing the two of them griming at each other while Jo was trying to pull her chair back in the previous position.

- **Oh, well,** - Jo said – **there was some suspicious glue**… Squeal! She yanked her chair but it stuck and she gave up. Mac rolled eyes at her.

**- So, I was thinking **- Sheldon had an idea –** I was invited, so I can bring down my friends, right? – so I was thinking you two pick me up and we all go together to pay them a nice visit. Also, I have some serious work around DC, you will be alone for a day.-** He knew Mac going to say yes – **What do you say?**

**- That sounds reasonable – **Mac said and Sheldon was glad that his boss is so predictable.

**- Aw, I agree, and looking forward to see little Lucy.-** Jo agreed too. With an odd grim.

Adam was in the background trying to disappear or at least blend with the furniture. He thought that mac is going to forget all about the lists and the notebook. When the smile finally appeared on the Adams face, the boss turned back to him.

- **Now, we should continue**. - Mac said to Adam looking at his own notes. -** Please hand me your notebook. I want to check something.** - Sheldon waved at the boss with slight disgust about his working obsession and Jo rolled the chair to fix it in the storage with the screwdriver, or a hammer.


	2. Get in the car

In the morning Jo's car was parked in front of a Mac's building. Hawkes jumped out of the car and run up the stairs. He couldn't wait to put his marvelous plan into the practice.

Mac was already waiting for him. Sheldon saw that his flue was even worse than yesterday but he said nothing. He didn't want anything to ruin his perfect-perfect weekend and Friday's DC convention with fellow crime pathologists.

**-Is it cold**? – Mac asked right away.

**-Don't worry, I turned on a heating to the maximum in Jo's car. In case that you want to ride with her.**

-I** didn't ask you that**- Mac chewed his lower lip. He was aware that Hawkes is making fun of his flue – **I ask you because I will drive, of course, and because a road can be frozen early in a morning.**

**-Aw yes, it's damn cold, now, lets go- Hawkes waved to unwilling Mac and they left the apartment.**

-**Wow, my feet are frozen** – Hawkes said when they came in front of Mac's car, and then he turned to Jo and signal her that Mac will be driving him. Jo just waved back from her car, and started her engine.

-**Hey ho, hallo boss**- There was a woman voice from the back. Mac turned around with a surprised expression at his face and he had some-"thing" to see. There she was..Aubrey Hunter herself.

Mac look at Hawkes in ever greater surprise.

**- When did you... –** Mac started

**- Aw, I thought; we don't have any plans so I decided to bring some friends, and its about Lucy you know -**

**- Ah – hallo, how are you**. - Aubrey smiled back - can we go, I don't want to freeze to death.

Mac already thought this is a bad idea, and now he was sure of it. They enter a car and Mac started it, but he didn't forget to look at Hawkes for one more time.

He knew that everybody is going to cheer up ( specially Aubrey who had a perfect opportunity to glue on him) and he is going to be a main and the only partybraker, but maybe not, maybe there is still a hope.

- **You know, I have one friend Zoltan, what was his name, er, TreeTrencher was a nickname** – Hawkes started unconnected conversation with Aubrey who was on the back seat.

- _Here we go _- Mac thought- _All hope just died. We are going to visit some of his friends. _

He smiled lovely into the mirror and shift his eyeglasses from tip of a nose up. In some way he was hoping to look much older near Aubrey.

**- Is that the one with a restaurant **– Aubrey accepted the light conversation because she started to feel a tension that was going to shatter car's windows.

**- Yea, that one-**

**- Flight Kite, you mean- Aubrey asked**

**- But now its Hunt Kite**

**- That one with fish stew, that's good- she smiled trying not to look into the Mac's mirror.**

_She hated this feeling. She always thought that she is a 5th wheel and never really grew out of that situational trap when she was misunderstood. She was really never trying to get to Mac, neither she was secretly in love with him. It was a dumb thing to show him any attention because now everybody thinks that she is a desperate for him. Please._

**- Aw yes and his mom- **Hawkes continued

**- Whose mom?- **Aubrey was miles away

**- TreeTrencher mom- **Sheldon continued with a same calm as he started**- you know she works there, makes that stew, wow, they bought that old good house, I can't believe that..**

**- Really? - **Aubrey started to lose an essence of that information

**- yea**

**- Wait** – Mac stops them – **what are you saying?**

**- You know – he has invited me - **Sheldon stated as it was a normal thing

**- Yes?**- Mac nodded nervously

**- On dinner!**

**- We can go, we have time **– Aubrey nodded at Mac to the car mirror but quickly look at Hawkes over the seat

**- Sure-** Mac replied

_If he wasn't been driving he was just about to had his head clutched with his own hands. The headache and the flue was getting stronger as he drive. Aubrey and Sheldon laud voices were even lauder, nonsence talking was super annoying, and Hawkes was opening all possible radio stations with his favorite DJs; all songs were dread._

**- Can we go to the fair? - **_Aubrey voice started to sound as an alarm clock_

**- Rollercoaster, heh. - **_And soon it was accompanied with even worse dog barking sounds of Sheldon._

**- Ah, so- **_Aubrey laughed, and her laugh grow out of a bearable noise level_

**- Yeah, this station is good- **Sheldon turn it to the maximum.

**- Hah **– Mac finally grinned something, trying not to listen an eardropping sensation Hawkes just called a radio station.

Jo was far away behind Mac's car but she could imagine how lucky Mac feels to be so near Aubrey. She heard they were pretty warm about each other. This will be something as a romantic trip to them both. Renewing old memories, driving together. Lucky lovebirds.

She was smiling at the windshield and completely forgot about the road.

Instead to make a right turn she continued driving and missed it.

- **Awww, no- **she said, disappointed with her own daydreaming habit.- **What a ... umph**!

She took a phone, ring to the Mac and quickly said **- Hey, Mac, I will be a little bit late but still in time.**

Mac grimmed at a phone and just said okay to her.

- **Jo missed a crossroad**- he shortly said to Sheldon and Aubrey- **she will be late in time.**

Two of his passangers start to laugh and giggle.

**- Guys guys –** **you two, just stop! **- the two of them turned to Mac, he was little bit surprised by silence.

**- Yes?**

**- boss...?**

**- Can you.. both, just calm down, please? – I am really trying to keep us on a road and its very icey.**

**- Ok.**.- Hawkes said and sunk in chair, Aubrey smirks trough the window glass and Mac just tried to put his thoughts back to road.

**- Thank you.- **and then he changed a radio station to something more appropriate. For him


	3. TreeTrencher

They entered a town main square with a lovely sound of a suithing ballad. Sheldon was holding a car's door as he was about to make a stunt and jump out of it. The shivers of a song ,that sounded as a Russian heartbreaking opera was streaming trough his liver, annoying his stomach and making a perfect sensatory preparation for the breathtaking climax when they got out of the SUV of the sadness and took the first look at a colorful village.

The rain was steadily falling on the main square and the streets were filled with a small lakes of the mud and water. The road was pretty much damaged and it seemed as a civilization decided to come late in this place. The real truth was that a road was under construction but a city hall had to open it because of a celebration. They thought that nobody would mind a few mud pools more. The buildings were old, one floor or a two floor brick cemented fronts, with a few wooden ornaments and a heavy large windows and doors. The sounds were subtle due to rain but they could still hear a light music and the laughter, obvious sign that a village is not abandoned.

Sheldon was reasonably well equipped for this muddy and cold weather, Aubrey may took a layer more, and Mac was thinking shall he leave a car or stay there for ever. At the end he stuff his face into a jacket and put a hat on hoping he would not get wet. Mac thought what a hell Sheldon was doing here. He didn't like it at all.

Sheldon headed to the entrance of a building holding his jacket over his head. He knew that Mac will hate this lame, first impression, but he was certain that he will be enjoying the visit later. He ringed a bell while the two of them were approaching. There was no front porch, so they had to stood there for some minutes getting all wet.

The door opened and a tall, thin, large and blond guy appeared. He didn't even saw Hawkes who was standing right in front of him. He had a huge hands and a big shovel in them.

- **I'm sorry, and you are**- he said, looking at Aubrey and Mac.- **Well**,- then he looked down and noticed Sheldon who was smiling at him.

- **Hello Sheldon!** - he laughed,- **Come in, I was expecting you will come sooner. Who was driving?**

Mac entered the last, and he wasn't feeling a bit anxious about his driving skills. He believed he was driving perfect, safe and in a brine with the law.

- **I thought that my neighbors need me again**- a TreeTrencher was explaining his shovel shaking it in front of the Mac's face- **When it rains their ditches make an issue out of it. **Mac and Aubrey shook hands with him, and Mac started to understand why people call him a TreeTrencher. He looked a little bit unintelligent too. That was an obvious fact and Mac smiled back with a big dose of a tolerance.

- **This is my friend and a colleague from the University, Zoltan.- **Sheldon represented him to his friends- **Unlike me he continued his education and now he works... downtown DC in a main frame office. **So much about unintelligent... Mac noticed that admirable "downtown DC" and Sheldon's admiration for his Nordic friend. It fact Zoltan was a Hungarian, but Mac thought it was a fair mistake. TreeTrencher should take another look at his family tree.

The entrance and the living room were large, light, warm and inviting. Zoltan's parents make a huge effort to create a perfect family atmosphere,a domestic mood and probably placed one or two wooden pieces too much. Mac and Aubrey was comfortably set on a sofa while Zoltan took a large armchair same as Sheldon. There was a huge fire in the furnace and lots of cute and rustic furniture. Mac started to feel so cute, that he imagined if he hold hands with Aubrey - it would be a perfect love scene. Maybe tomorrow, because Aubrey was looking in the another direction.

- **We are still a lady short** - Sheldon said to TreeTrencher- **one of us got lost**.

- **Does she need help, I can take out my van ...-**

- **She is not lost, she just took a wrong turn**. - Mac said- **You don't need to worry**.

- **There is no problem at all**- Zoltan utter, but the doorbell ringed- **Aw, just a second**.

He took his shovel just in case it is a neighbor. Mac stared at Sheldon with no expression; Jo might misunderstand that shovel.

**-No, your neighbor ditch is still fluent!- **they heard a loud yell as soon Zoltan opened a door.- **Hi, I'm Jo. And you must be a famous doctor of science who knows how to cook a mean fish stew. Carp?-**

**- No, a ratfish**.- Zoltan said shortly and escort her into the living room.

**- Woooow-** Jo utter in her characteristically enthusiastic expression of an admiration. **- You have a lovely place here, Zoltan, and may I ask is there a Miss Zoltan**.- she smiled

- **Well, I am counting with that...- **Zoltan smiled.

- **AWWWW**- she uttered loudly- **And, where are all the people. Is this village so quiet all the time, or...-**

- **They are all on the official town hall lunch. I stayed here to welcome you and you are all welcome to join me, if you want, of course. We have those lunches a few times per year. Lots of people come back at holidays at that time, so we are trying to make it perfect to all of us.- **he set down- **I, myself, come here more often, but only because I can. If my job was more demanding, I will be here only a few times per year.**

- **Really.- **Mac said- **It sounds as you are pretty much involved in the life of a village.**

- **It was a quite backfarted place, I apologize, if I can say so**- Zoltan leaned front- **between us, it was even worse, but !- like with everything else- simplicity and the nature can be a magnet for the people. We all hope to make it into a fine, Sunday vacation resort.**

-**A good business sense**- Aubrey said.

- **You also have a good sense for the art**- Jo was taking a closer view at Zoltan's figures and the miniature paintings- **They are beautiful. Are they local or you bought them on an auction.**

-**Well-** Zoltan was proud to say this- **the artist is local, and I didn't buy it, I made it- **This statement was the biggest surprise for Mac. He couldn't meet the image of a Zoltan, The TreeTrencher and an artist; and a good one.

- **Wow**- Jo was even more impressed, she nodded- **Well, now I can sit down**,- and she did- **and I can say, I can spend a nice, romantic weekend here.**

Now, that was a statement of an intention. It was Jo's idea to bring Aubrey and not Sheldon's. Mac reads her as an open book, she actually thought that he still has a thing for Aubrey.

- **I thought you are going to fix a road? **- Sheldon asked TreeTrencher

- **We were, but then we encounter some obstacles**-

**- Money issues?- **Sheldon asked

- **Of course, we tried donations, credits, even a loans with the various banks..**

- **And?- **Sheldon asked again- **No success?**

- **No** - TreeTrencher answered and his faced gain a dark glimmer- **anyway, enough talking, you're all here, lets settle you in. **He slapped his large knees.

- **I will take a couch**- Sheldon applied right away- **I feel right at home with it.**

- **Well, folks, I have 2 spare bedrooms at the floor and one back guest bedroom with a view to an untouched nature... **

- **I have a certain taste for the wilderness**- Jo was way quicker than Mac- **and you two girls won't mind, will you? **- She smiled at Mac and Aubrey.

TreeTrencher entered a small guest room and held door open for Jo. She opened a curtains and got cought up by a view. She saw a pile of the wet and dark trees in the swamp that were only two dozen steps away from a building. No wonder that ditches were trouble. The water from a swamp was entering ditches in the village instead the channels. Trough the entire winter there was no any particular jobs in the village or a swamp. The community was alive only during the hunting season, a few holidays and over the summer holidays. It fact it was an abandoned seasonal settlement that the hall heads were trying to utilize in the best possible way. The advancement was slow and painful, and the swamp was not giving in easily.

Jo smirked at a dark window glass and pull shades as soon as TreeTrencher exited and the she placed down her small bag at the large bed. Her room was far away from others, and she would prefer to take a front room, but she needed some distance. It was an uneasy feeling to have a swamp so near to her bed. She lost hope to sleep well tonight.

Mac was at the front side of a building and his room had a spectacular view to a gloomy street and his car. He wasn't thinking about the rain, swamp or a lunch. In fact he liked this wet view and the dark muddy road. It made him feel very melancholic but somehow happy and calm. The only annoying thing was Jo's intrusive behaviour.

- **Okay, people**- Jo yelled- **are we all set for the dinner. I'm starving!- **

The entire group left and the Mac and Jo exited the last.

**- Thank you, Jo.- **Mac said to her.

**- Don't mention it.- **she replied, pretending that she is not aware of his cynicism.


	4. Fisherman

The hall restaurant was only a few houses away from the TreeTrencher's home. They walked across the backyard and a small street which led them into a huge hall inside of a long white building. The first floor of a city hall was reasonably large, and the second was only a central top made out of a one, high room and a high roof.

Sheldon took a long look at the strange roof and the central room. From the back side it looked like a small fortress with a funny roof. _Strange_ - he thought, _he didn't notice this architecture abnormality before. Who ever built this didn't think much of it_. The roof seemed to be a very heavy one, like it is going to crush narrow building under it. When they came in Sheldon realized that a city hall's walls are considerably thick and strong. Still, he couldn't think why they made such an ugly, tall roof.

The big diner inside of a hall was built in a rustic style with the rough furniture, the big tables and chairs. The few stuffed animals were hanging from the walls. Various tools and the arm pieces were in their glass and ornamented display boxes. The city hall celebrations were held in this place a few times per year. Usually, this building served as a regular restaurant.

Treetrencher's took them down the hall to their table trough the air soaked in the scent of the freshly grilled meals and filled with a thick chatter. Jo was in the spin looking at the colorful folks inside the hall. She took a solid stare at every face in the room. Mac noticed her stare and also a few sets of the additional benches in a back. They were moved because of the podium. The main, longer tables were placed near the podium. Benches where still empty, so he guessed that the main guests still didn't arrive.

Their table was round and smaller than the rest but they had a pretty good view at the podium. TreeTrencher pulled a chair for Aubrey and asked what would they like to have for the lunch. He suggested a few local meals - deer stew, hare stew, fish stew, carp with grasses and bacon. Mac was changing colors because he didn't like anything from a list, so he ordered just a salad and some regular meat dish.

Jo, in the other hand, was hungry and she brought only her appetite. She ordered a goulash, few fancy side dishes and she said she is going to leave a space for a desert. Sheldon and Aubrey ordered the same food like Jo, but without side dish.

-** The desert is a speciality of the house, **- TreeTrencher said - **a fish pudding with mayonnaise with a recommendation of the chef. **

Mac was half way to the bathroom but he hold his impressions while their host was there. The only thing he could smell and think about are some burned onions and his tumbling stomach. His flu was worse and a sudden hit of a smoked and warm air when they came in just make it worse.

TreeTrencher left the table and went straight towards the kitchen. Jo looked Mac with a disappointed expression on her face.

- **How can you be so cold. Look, they have a mashed carp pate** ...- Jo looked at Mac showing him a picture in a menu - **You obviously hate fish**.- she continued when Mac showed to her his disguised face. He wasn't hiding that he dislikes the whole idea of a hunting lounge with the stuffed animals and a fish lunch.

-**That is not a fish**- Mac replied- **That is something that crawled trough the mud eating worms.-** he arched his eyebrows tipping at the menu. He pointed at the hardcovered menu and tapped a few times on the picture.

-**Well-** Jo smiled- **shells are also worms; in a way... **- she poked the menu.

- **I don't eat shells either**- Mac replied - **Also, there is something we have to talk about **- he pointed a finger at her. - **Later...** - he saw TreeTrencher is coming back steadily advancing trough the hall with his long, fast steps.

Jo wasn't reacting at Mac's remark. She knew exactly what is going to happen after the lunch. She is not going to be surprised if he gives her a lesson, but it is not a reason to spoil this marvelous opportunity to enjoy a lots of good food. Also, she had a reason to make him confused. Still, she couldn't understand why he can't enjoy the ambience. She expected that he would like a hunting lounge. She expected that he will at least try to talk with Aubrey.

- **Lunch will be served soon**- TreeTrencher said when he came back and set down between Aubrey and Jo.

- **Good **- Jo said - **it will be a good change for my diet. - I hate slow food**.

- **Slow food?** - host didn't understand a joke

- **Nothing** - Jo was already preparing her plate - **just an internal joke. On my account.**

- **It's not the fast food, but I am sure they will get it out of a river in a reasonable time** - he replied

- **It will last, right?** - she placed her fork back

- **Well, you ordered a lots of it . It could take a minute or two.**

- **It's not much...**- Jo said - **I can do it. Right? Aubrey? Mac?**- She nudged Mac who was busy monitoring a podium. A few people finally filled their places in the front row and they were whispering to each other ears with the heavy gesticulation. Obviously all of them were heaving a great time.

- **You noticed our city fathers, hehe**- he grimed at Mac who was looking at the front row- T**hey are going to have their speeches later, don't worry , it wont be long.**

- **Why not? **- Mac replied - **I like the long confessions.** - he smiled - **Professional deformation.**

- **One more internal joke**. -a big guy smiled back - **I told them that I will bring some friends from the work. Logically, they believe you are all detectives, so, yes, they are scared to the death and they will keep it short.**

-**But, we are all the detectives **- Mac replied and everybody started laughing.

The waitress came out carrying part of their order. She was local, pale and very thin. She said hello to all of them and asked Sheldon how he likes their restaurant. Sheldon said that they have a remarkable place.

- **Didn't you said that your mother cooks here**- Sheldon asked - **This smells delicious.**

- **Unfortunatelly, my parents decided to skip this meeting**. - TreeTrencher said - **Only a receipt is mom's. They had to stay home. Weather is way too bad for her lungs.**

- **Poor thing**. -Aubrey said - **I hope she will be better.**

- **It's still great**.- Sheldon replied eating - **You should think to open place in the town.**

- **New York , if possible**- Jo said arranging her plates in front of her. She took quite a lots of food and she was having a trouble putting it all in front of her.

- **Let me hold that for you**- Mac said and took one of her plates.

- **Cook assumed it is at least ten people at the table **- TreeTrencher said and Jo covered her face - **I forgot to tell her to put side dishes in the smaller plates.**

- **Haha** - Jo was little bit embarrassed - **Thank you Mac**. - She manage to place everything in a place. - **I don't eat so much, but I love food**.- She nodded at TreeTrencher.

In the other corner of the hall a few obviously drunk people were quarreling about something. An older man and another man were trying to calm them down. At the end one of two people left the hall angry and aggravated on the other guy.

- **Unsatisfied citizen? **- Mac asked TreeTrencher and nodded his head at the trouble corner.

- **Yes, something like that. The man who left is agitated because nobody believes him about some local issues with the swamp. We think he spent too much time alone in the woods.**

- **Woods?- **Mac asked again

- **He was a deputy up North. He use to disappear from time to time in the woods. I guess his syndrome finally took the best of him**- TreeTrencher grimed at Mac- **Then the unenviable came. **

- **Drinking? **- Mac asked

- **No. **- TreeTrencher waved his hand - **He lost his job after he was missing for a few days. He wasn't drinking. But, he couldn't explain where he was and why he didn't came to work.**

Mac tilted his head and stared at the TreeTrencher. - **What happened then? **

- **Nothing much. Sheriff concluded that he gave the best he could and that it is time for him to leave the service. That was all. He was fired.**

- **It was a responsible decision. **- Mac replied - **He had to see it coming.**

- **I don't know. He didn't took it very well. **- TreeTrencher said - **But, he bought a parcel near the swamp and he spends more time there than in the village. I guess he is happy now.**

- **He doesn't look like a happy man **- Audrey said - **What is an argument about?**

- **Ah, nothing. **- TreeTrencher said - **Always the same. He claims that somebody is trying to scare him away. That the local kids are playing a ghost games with him.**

- **Did he catch anybody **- Audrey asked

- **No **- TreeTrencher laughed -**Haha, of course not**. - He scratched his big head - **I mean if I was running trough the swamp chasing some kids, I will catch up with them at least once.**

- **He could shoot someone **- Jo said seriously- **Running like that trough the swamp...**

- **He is not armed **- TreeTrencher replied with a certain dose of ridicule in his voice- **He hate guns. That is another reason why he couldn't do his job.**

- **That explains a lot **- Aubrey added

- **But, he is a hunter **- Jo was surprised - **He must have a riffle...**

- **Err, nope. **- host took a large piece of a fish meat on his fork - **He is a fisherman. And you are just eating his latest shot.- **He nodded his big blond head and conspicuouslly looked at his fork with those gray werewolf eyes.


End file.
